The present disclosure relates to dividing a blister strip, and in particular automatically dividing a blister strip into separated blister parts containing drug portions.
The blister-packaging of drugs individualized for each patient according to medical prescriptions is in particular expedient for retirement and nursing homes and for hospitals. A manual assembly and blister-packaging of drug portions is, however, very cost-intensive and some automated blister packaging machines, as they are described, for example, in the publication WO 2013/034504, are increasingly used. Appropriate automated blister packaging machines enable a high-quality, secure and, at the same time, economical blister-packaging of solid drug portions. When blister-packaging with the aid of a previously mentioned automated blister packaging machine, the drug portions are packaged into individual pouches which routinely include all drug portions of a patient at one consumption time.
It is desirable to provide a method and a device by which blister strips can be quickly and cost-effectively divided.